All I want for Christmas is you
by Shay Moonsilk
Summary: Belated christmas story for Flame Lady. WhenuaVakama main pairing. Featuring Mistletoe, horror movies, and the lost innocence of stuffed penguins. And that's all I have to say about that.


All I want for Christmas is you

If there was one thing Matau liked to do, it was matchmaking. Now, this could surprise a lot of people. Wouldn't he instead like to play pranks? Well…. He couldn't. Dume and the other Vahki had long since wised up to his pranking and illegal ways. And he already had a boyfriend. So what else did he have but to meddle in people's lives?

The good news was that he and Vakama no longer had a "rivalry" thing going. It turned out it was little impossible for there to be a love triangle, because Vakama and Nokama were brother and sister. And, as Matau discovered, girls weren't really his type. No, his type was the more cynical, badass, hard-headed, stubborn types. If it had a name, which it did, it would be "Onewa". And Nokama's type was more serious, logical, no-nonsense, practical types. If that had a name, which it unfortunately did, it would be "Nuju".

What Matau liked the most about having someone, was the no loneliness. It made dumb times like Valentine's Day and Christmas more bearable. Which lead him to where he was now, talking with Onewa and Nuju, about his favorite subject. Meddling.

"I think the Vahki damaged what was left of your brain." Nuju snapped. Matau rolled his eyes. "For the first time ever, I agree. Whenua's stubborn. He's not just going to randomly fall in love with whoever you pick!" "That, Onewa, is simply because you've never hard-tried. Besides, look at him!"

Him, meant Vakama. Currently, he was trying to show the other two Toa something he had done with a mask. Try being the key word; he had tripped for the umpteenth time moments ago. Whenua's had wrapped an arm around him to help him up, but it stated around him a tad too long for it to have simply been a friendly gesture. Nuju raised his eyebrows.

"I see…" Onewa said. He turned back to the toa of air. "So what was your bet again?" Matau grinned. "You have until Christmas. Whenua's has to fall in deep-love with someone,"-heavily emphasizing on Vakama-"And I'll…" He leaned forward to whisper what he wanted to Onewa. His eyes widened. "I'll do it." Nuju glared. "And what would I get out of this?" Matau thought for a moment. What do you give someone who hates material possessions? Then he brightened up. "I'll find out what Nokama need-wants more than anything." He knew Nuju would agree. They had a slight problem in their relationship. Nokama wanted something, but Nuju didn't see it. And no matter how amazing she could be, she seemed to angry that he was missing what she was saying for him to know anything. They had had this problem for almost 6 months now.

"Wait." Onewa said before Matau could leave. "How will you know we succeed?" Matau thought for a moment…. "At out gift exchange, Whenua's has to openly declare it and give him a stuffed penguin." Nuju stared at him. As Matau left, he turned to the toa of stone. "Are you sure he's given up chute diving? Because he loses brain cells by the second."

It turned out much easier than they anticipated. Once the holiday season was upon them, all they needed to get them closed was some well strategically placed mistletoe by Nuju. Getting the two of them under it was easy enough. Onewa could count on Vakama's heroism nature, by simply telling him there was something wrong. Whenua just needed the promise of a history catalog. And BAM they'd be caught under the mistletoe. And then Whenua's gentleman nature would kick in then. He would wrap his arms around Vakama's waist and kiss him on the mouth. When they would break apart Vakama would be three shades redder than he normally was.

Also, there was movie night. Every Friday, after training, they would take turns getting to decide a movie. Nokama always chose some nice cute movie, or something that was popular. Vakama always picked an action movie. Nuju used to pick sci-fi, but he and Onewa had a plan. Whenever it was there turn, they would choose horror. Nuju would sit with Nokama, Onewa would take Matau, and that would force Whenua and Vakama to sit together. The good side? Vakama hated horror movies. And he had a tendency to cling to whatever was closest to him. This was Whenua, in this case. And he was too much of a gentleman to tell Vakama "get the hell off of me you freak!" besides, Onewa saw how Whenua smiled whenever Vakama would bury his head in his chest.

Onewa knew they had won, when he found Whenua shaking him by his shoulders, very desperate. "And just WHAT is your problem again?"

The toa of Earth looked at him with desperate eyes. "I'm in love it Vakama." "And how is that your problem?" "How the hell do I tell him? How did you tell Matau?" Onewa decided better then to answer that question. Whenua wouldn't approve, and he would've gone for something… classier.

"Give him a stuffed Penguin." Whenua stared at him. And stared. And stared. It was getting annoying. "Look, it's like… it's not fancy stuff, which you know he hates, and it's not going all out, which he hates also. And it's something he can cling to, which you should know better than anyone here he likes to do." Now Whenua's staring was understanding. The earth toa gave an enormous smile, crushed him in a hug, and ran off.

Onewa leaned back on his chair, feeling very triumphant.

"Merry Hanukkah! Happy Christmas!!!!! And A *hic* Happy New Year!" Matau shouted at the top of his lungs. Next to him, Vakama gave a much exaggerated eye roll and Nokama laughed. "When was it the plan to get him drunk?" He asked her. This wasn't how he wanted to spend Christmas. The way he wanted to spend Christmas was with a certain Earth toa. But nooo… Onewa just HAD to drag him off somewhere last minute with Nuju, leaving the three of them alone in a bar.

With Matau, the biggest lightweight Vakama knew, and one of the happiest drunks alive.

"AW C'mon Vakama! It's Christmas! Be HAPPY!" The drunken Toa exclaimed, throwing an arm over his shoulders and singing loudly and off key to the music playing. "Tell your best friend what's wrong" the green toa slurred after the song ended. "You're not my best friend. And I'm not happy because the rest of the team just bailed on us." He snapped. He was allowed to be bitchy… he was!

"Oh!" Matau exclaimed, "You want Whenua!" Vakama felt himself blushing. "I-no!" However, even a drunken Matau knew he was the worst liar in the universe. He grinned. "He looooooooooooves you. He wants to kiiiiiiiisssssss you he wants to marrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry you-" he was cut off as Vakama shoved him. Hard.

Before Nokama could chastise her brother about behaving, they were interrupted by a "I told you Nuju! Vakama does hate Matau drunk!" The mistake there was that now Vakama's anger was turned to Onewa. "You stupid son of a-"

"Vakama?" the fire toa stopped when Whenua spoke. He felt the familiar _**THUD THUD THUD**_ _**THUD**_ of his heart. "Whenua" he tried to say as pleasantly as he could. "I got you something."

Well didn't he feel horrible now. Whenua saw the upset look, and quickly said, "No, you didn't have to get me anything I swear. I just… Well… open it please." Vakama took the strange wrapped thing. It didn't have a box or square shape, so he wasn't sure what it was. Instead, he unwrapped to find…

"Awww! It's so cute!" Vakama jumped at his sister's voice. But the truth was, it was cute. And bigger then a normal stuffed animal. "I… it's so when I'm gone and you all watch horror movies… it's so you'll think of me." Whenua felt like punching himself. This was so stupid! Give him a stuffed animal… What the hell had he been think-

But his thinking track was halted, because Vakama had kissed him. One hand held the penguin to his chest, the other was holding his shoulder. Without needing to think, Whenua wrapped his arm around Vakama's waist. There moment however, got cut off.

"How DARE you!" Vakama broke off the kiss. What got Matau worked up now? The toa of air reached foreword and snatched the stuffed animal. "You are RUINING the poor penguin's innocence! RUINING IT I SAY!"

Onewa grabbed the green toa and freed the animal. "You lost the bet! When you're sober I expect you to pay!" Whenua decided not to bother asking what they were talking about, and he wouldn't have gotten an answer anyway. Nuju was saying pretty much the same thing.

Instead, he decided to drag his Vakama away from the insane toa, and officially take away the poor stuffed animals innocence.

----------------- EPILOUGE ---------------

What Nokama wanted was marriage. Nuju proposed on Valentine's Day. Part of Matau's "payment" got him pregnant and in September Pohatu was born. And next Christmas…. Whenua proposed to Vakama.


End file.
